Bionicle Legends/Toa Mata\Nuva
Possibly the greatest Toa group in existence, the Toa Mata were trained in Karda Nui at the dawn of the Matoran Universe by Hydraxon before being left on stasis. When the Great Cataclysm happened, they were released from their Toa Canisters onto the island of Mata Nui. There, they defeated threats like the Makuta’s Rahi, the Bohrok, the Bohrok Kal and the Rahkshi. Along the way they fell into energised protodermis and rose as the Toa Nuva and gained a new member in the form of the Toa of Light Takanuva. Eventually, they traveled to Voya Nui to find the Mask of Life. When defeated by the Piraka, they let the newly created Toa Inika take over and traveled the universe to prepare for Mata Nui’s awakening. This led them to Karda Nui, where they dueled in the skies with the Makuta to wake Mata Nui from his coma. Eventually, they awoke the Great Spirit Robot, unaware Makuta was in control. After being on the run from Makuta during his dark reign, the battle eventually spilled over onto the barren world of Bara Magna, where the Toa Mata battled to save the world once and for all. Takanuva Difficulty: Easy Health: 1000 Playstyle: Jack of all trades, zoning. Once the chronicler Takua, Takanuva traveled Mata Nui to find the legendary Toa of Light that would fight the Rahkshi. In fact, the Toa was revealed to be him, and Takua put on the Mask of Light to become Takanuva, the first Toa of Light and one of the greatest threats to Makuta’s reign. Takanuva is a fairly standard “shoto” character, being a jack of all trades who is easy to pick up and play. However, he leans more towards zoning and area control than Jaller Inika. Movelist Twilight Takanuva While defending Metru Nui while the Inika and Nuva were away saving Mata Nui, Takanuva was attacked by a Shadow Leech. While most beings would become the mindless slaves of the Makuta, Takanuva gained the power of shadow on top of his innate light element, earning him the mocking name of Toa of Twilight from the Shadow Matoran. This power is killing Takanuva slowly, but until then Takanuva will use his new powers for good. Twilight Takanuva alternates between 2 states: Shadow and Light. The player has no control over when these forms swap, similar to Eyedol in Killer Instinct, but they do know in advance when Takanuva is about to transform via a special orb at the bottom of the screen next to the strike meter: if the orb is white, Takanuva is in his light form, and if it’s black, Takanuva is in his shadow form. His light form gives him stunning and rushdown options similar to classic Takanuva, while his shadow form gives him zoning similar to Makuta Teridax. Gali Mata Tahu Mistika Tahu Stars After escaping the Matoran Universe during the Battle of Bara Magna, Tahu was given the power to use the Golden Armour, a last resort weapon created by Mata Nui to destroy the tide of Skakdi and Rahkshi that was storming Bara Magna. Alongside Gresh and the other Toa Nuva, Tahu recovered this armour and destroyed the hordes, giving Mata Nui enough to destroy Makuta once and for all. Tahu uses a level up mechanic: by spending meter he can gain parts of the Golden Armour that increase his capabilities. Which part of the armour you get is random, but each has its own qualities. In terms of playstyle, Tahu is a heavy rushdown character with high damage and low health that becomes a little more rounded when he gains the Golden Armour. Movelist Dialogue Intro Outros Endings “” “” (Perfect win) “You know the volcano wouldn’t have hurt me, right? I’m a Toa of Fire, I’m resistant to intense heat. Even then, I have Adaptive Armour, I would have survived somehow. What do you mean I’m making things up?” (W/ Piraka) “It doesn’t matter if you’re God. It doesn’t matter if we’re fighting against the universe itself. We’ve beaten you before, we can beat you again, and we will never, ever give up!” (W/ Teridax) Other Lewa Nuva Pohatu Phantoka Kopaka Nuva Onua Mata Category:Subpages Category:Main Heroes